softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Open Source Business Alliance
Die Open Source Business Alliance (OSB Alliance, OSBA) ist ein 2011 entstandener Verein, der Open-Source-Software und andere Formen offener Zusammenarbeit erfolgreich machen will. Seine Mitglieder sind IT-Hersteller, Anwender, Bildungs- und Forschungsinstitutionen sowie einige Einzelpersonen. Geschichte Die Open Source Business Alliance (OSBA) ging aus dem 2005 gegründeten Lisog e.V. und dem 1997 gegründetem LIVE Linux Verband hervor. Die Mitgliederversammlungen beider Vereine beschlossen die Fusion zur Open Source Business Alliance am 21. beziehungsweise 22. April 2011 . Am 18. November 2013 haben die OSB Alliance und die OSBF erklärt, dass sich beide Vereine zusammenschließen wollen . Die Vorstände beider Organisationen haben dazu gemeinsam einen „Letter of Intent“ und ein „Gemeinsames Leitbild von OSB Alliance und OSBF“ verabschiedet. Ziele der Open Source Business Alliance Nach seiner Satzung verfolgt der Verein „das nichtkommerzielle Ziel, Linux- und Open-Source-basierende Lösungen und deren Einsatz in Unternehmen und Institutionen zu fördern und die Anbieter von Open-Source-Software und -Dienstleistungen zu stärken“. Dazu will die OSB Alliance laut ihrer Leitlinien erstens Open-Source-orientierten IT-Anbietern und -Anwendern eine Kommunikationsplattform bieten, um Verbesserungen im Open-Source-Spektrum anzuregen und zu fördern. Dazu gehört auch die Interoperabilität zwischen Open-Source- und proprietären Lösungen. Zweitens versteht sich der Verband als Anlaufstelle für Open-Source-Interessierte aus dem professionellen Bereich. Drittens pflegt die OSB Alliance Kontakte zur Politik und Organisationen der Öffentlichen Verwaltung. Viertens engagiert sie sich für eine bessere Wahrnehmung von Open Source in der Industrie und in der Öffentlichkeit. Zentrale Forderungen der OSB Alliance sind neben einer breiteren Anwendung von Open Source: * Verwendung von Open Standards mit herstellerunabhängigen, vollständig veröffentlichten, einschränkungsfreien und kostenlos oder gegen eine nominale Gebühr nutzbaren Spezifikationen * Abschaffung der Softwarepatente, ersatzweise unwiderruflich gebührenfreie Nutzung von bestehenden Softwarepatenten * Unantastbarkeit des Urheberrechts * Partizipation ermöglichendes Verhalten öffentlich finanzierter Organisationen, also Open Data, Open Innovation und Open Access * Open Minds Economy durch offene Formen der Zusammenarbeit in Wirtschaft und Politik * Netzneutralität, also Gleichbehandlung aller Datenströme im Internet Die OSB Alliance fordert von der Politik: * die Förderung freier Communities, um kreative Potentiale in der Softwareentwicklung zu erschließen, * Open-Source-Software in öffentlichen Ausschreibungen zu bevorzugen * die Ergebnisse öffentlich finanzierter Entwicklungen (durch Behörden, Hochschulen etc.) der Gemeinschaft frei zur Verfügung zu stellen Mitglieder und Organisation Die OSB Alliance hat 191 Mitglieder (Stand November 2013). Ihr Sitz ist Stuttgart. Mit der Führung der Geschäftsstelle ist die MFG Baden-Württemberg beauftragt. Die Mitgliederversammlungen wählen alle zwei Jahre einen Vereinsvorstand. Seit der letzten Wahl 2012 gehören ihm an: * Peter Ganten, Univention GmbH (Vorstandsvorsitzender) * Holger Dyroff, ownCloud (stellv. Vorstandsvorsitzender) * Thomas Uhl, Empalis System GmbH (stellv. Vorstandsvorsitzender) * Helmut Krcmar, Technische Universität München * Uwe Meyer-Gundelach, IBM Distinguished Engineer * Henriette Baumann, integratio GmbH * Karl-Eugen Binder * Niels Mache, struktur AG * Jens Ziemann, Red Hat * Elmar Geese * Rico Barth, Cape IT GmbH Arbeitsweise Die OSB Alliance arbeitet an ihren Zielen in thematisch breiter angelegten Working Groups und spezifischen Aufgabenstellungen gewidmeten Taskforces. Aktuell (Stand November 2013) bestehen folgende Arbeitsgruppen: Working Group - Office Interoperability Die Arbeitsgruppe Office Interoperability will die Kompatibilität der Open-Source-Lösungen LibreOffice und Apache OpenOffice mit der proprietären Office-Suite von Microsoft verbessern, um den geschäftskritischen Einsatz von Open-Source-Office-Lösungen zu fördern. Als erstes Projekt realisierte die Arbeitsgruppe gemeinsam finanzierte Weiterentwicklung des OOXML-Filters von LibreOffice. Die Städte München, Freiburg im Breisgau und Jena, der Schweizer Kanton Waadt, das Schweizer Bundesgericht und das Informatiksteuerungsorgan des Bundes entwickelten bei einem Workshop im Oktober 2011 die Spezifikation "Layout-getreue Darstellung von OOXML-Dokumenten in Open Source Office Applikationen" . Die Beteiligten brachten 140.000 Euro auf, um die Implementierung zu finanzieren. Nach einer Ausschreibung realisierten die Firmen SUSE und Laredo die Entwicklung. Sie wurde erstmals im Oktober 2011 präsentiert und steht samt der folgenden Patches unter der Apache Software License 2.0. Das Ergebnis ist Bestandteil von LibreOffice seit dessen Version 4.0. Sprecher der Arbeitsgruppe ist Dr. Matthias Stürmer. Working Group - Deutsche Wolke Mitglieder der Arbeitsgruppe Deutsche Wolke sind neben deutschen oder in Deutschland sitzenden kleine und mittlere Unternehmen. Gegründet wurde es als Initiative von Lisog Anfang 2011. Aufgabe ist eine auf deutsche Unternehmen angepasste Cloud-Lösung, die Sicherheit, Transparenz und Zuverlässigkeit bietet. Neben Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) auf der Basis von OpenStack bieten die Mitglieder der Deutschen Wolke Groupware Services und Fileshare & Sync Services an. Working Group - Public Affairs Die Working Group Public Affairs formuliert Positionen der OSB Alliance gegenüber der Politik und der öffentlichen Verwaltung. Die Arbeitsgruppe will den direkten und regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Politikern pflegen und koordinieren, Veranstaltungen für politische Entscheider organisieren sowie in europäischen Foren mitarbeiten. Sprecher der Arbeitsgruppe sind Holger Dyroff und Peter Ganten. Working Group - BITKOM Die Mitglieder der Arbeitsgruppe Bitkom repräsentieren die OSB Alliance im Bitkom. Sie vertreten dort die Interessen deutscher Open-Source-Anbieter und koordinieren in der Working Group ihre Positionen und ihr Votum im BITKOM. Sprecher der Working Group ist Jens Ziemann. Working Group - Veranstaltungen Die Working Group Veranstaltungen diskutiert und bestimmt, auf welchen Veranstaltungen der Verein auftritt und wie die Präsenz gestaltet werden sollte. Die Arbeitsgruppe koordiniert insbesondere den Auftritt der OSB Alliance auf dem LinuxTag, dem dazu parallelen Open IT Summit und der CeBIT. Außerdem gibt er Vereinsmitgliedern Erfahrungen und Know-how für potenziell interessante Veranstaltungen und Präsentationsformen weiter. Die Working Group Events organisiert den seit 2012 jährlich im Herbst stattfindenden Open Source Day der OSB Alliance. Working Group - Education Ziel der Working Group Education ist „der zeitgemäße Einsatz digitaler und interaktiver Lehr- und Lernmittel in Schulen und digitale Bildungsplattformen auf Basis offener Technologien und Standards“, so ihr Arbeitsprogramm. In dem heißt es weiter: „Die Working Group definiert Mindeststandards und lizenzrechtliche und administrative Rahmenbedingungen, die festlegen, wie digitale Bildungsinhalte bereitgestellt, übertragen, dargestellt und angereichert werden, sodass eine individualisierbare Kollaboration zwischen Lehrenden und Lernenden ohne Hersteller- und Plattformabhängigkeiten ermöglicht wird.“ Im November 2013 hat die Arbeitsgruppe ein 30-seitiges Dokument „Digitale Medien, Bildungsplattformen und IT-Infrastruktur an Schulen auf Basis offener Systeme und Standards“ vorgelegt. Dieser „Referenzrahmen“ beschreibt laut der entsprechenden Pressemitteilung der OSB Alliance „eine an unterschiedliche Anforderungen anpassbare Bildungsplattform, auf deren Basis sich digitale Bildungsinhalte bereitstellen, kombinieren, bearbeiten, übertragen und nutzen lassen. Dabei vermeidet diese Umgebung durch Nutzung von offenen Standards und frei zugänglicher Open-Source-Software kostenträchtige Anbindeeffekte (Lock-in). Das Ziel ist eine zentral aufgestellte, aber dezentral gestaltete, offene 'Bildungs-Cloud'.“ Das zusammen mit IT-Anbietern, Anwendern, Kultusbehörden, Hochschulen, Schulbuchverlagen, Lehrkräften und Schülern entwickelte und an diese Kreise gerichtete Dokument beschreibt zum einen allgemeine technische, methodische sowie rechtliche Aspekte und spezifiziert im zweiten Teil die zur Umsetzung notwendigen Details. Nächste Ziele der Working Group Education sind konkrete Realisierungen solcher schulischen IT-Umgebungen in beispielgebenden Szenarien, wozu die Arbeitsgruppe Sponsoren sucht. Die Working Group Education ist derzeit die aktivste der OSBA; es arbeiten mit: Tina Buhr, Emmerich Hernadi, Burkhard Firgau, Brian Krause und Vera Schäffer. Sprecherin der Gruppe ist Henriette Baumann. Working Group - Marketing Die Working Group Marketing verfolgt zwei Ziele: Erstens versteht sie sich als Kommunikations-Plattform für Marketing-Verantwortliche bei den meist jungen und stark technisch orientierten Mitgliedsunternehmen der OSB Alliance. Diesem Personenkreis möchte sie eine Möglichkeit zum Erfahrungsaustausch und Anstöße für Ideen geben. Dabei geht es um firmenspezifische Maßnahmen ebenso wie um gemeinsame Aktionen mehrerer Mitglieder der OSB Alliance (z.B. Organisation von Roadshows, gemeinsame Messeauftritte). Zur Weiterbildung von Marketing-Spezialisten bei Open-Source-Firmen organisiert die Working Group eine halbjährlich stattfindende Veranstaltungsreihe „Open Marketing Exchange“. Das zweite Ziel der Working Group ist der Ausbau der Marke OSB Alliance, also deren Außendarstellung. Dazu gehören die beratende Unterstützung des Vereinsvorstands bei allen Maßnahmen der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und eine bessere öffentliche Sichtbarkeit der Organisation. Aktuell (Ende 2013) liegt der Schwerpunkt bei beiden Zielen im Bereich Social Media. Sprecher der Working Group ist Stefan Röcker. Working Group - Mobility Die jüngste Arbeitsgruppe der OSB Alliance hat sich im Herbst 2013 zum Thema Mobility konstituiert. Diese möchte nach ihrem Mission Statement die Bedeutung von Open Source, offenen Standards und offenen Schnittstellen im Trend zu Mobility hervorheben. Dazu gehört, für die Offenheit der Mobilsysteme wichtige Techniken gemeinsam zu entwickeln, entsprechende Beratungskompetenz aufzubauen und für Show-cases Referenzimplementierungen zu schaffen. Das läuft also daraus hinaus, einerseits Anwender von den Vorteilen offener Mobility-Lösungen zu überzeugen und andererseits die geschäftlichen Möglichkeiten von Open-Source-Anbietern in diesem IT-Segment zu verbessern. Auf dem Open Source Day der OSB Alliance im November 2013 hat die Working Group Mobility eine Initiative „Secure Phone Alliance“ vorgestellt. Anlass war, dass die Enthüllungen von Edward Snowden die Sicherheit heutiger IT-Infrastrukturen in Frage gestellt haben. Die Initiative möchte eine sichere mobile Infrastruktur durch Nutzung vorhandener Open-Source-Komponenten schaffen. Dazu gehört ein Review der verwendeten Verschlüsselungskomponente, die Zertifizierung mit Standardhardware, die Bereitstellung eines „Trusted Appstores“ sowie die Integration der Umgebung mit Lösungen für Groupware, Instant Messaging, Filesharing, Synch, Audio/Video und für Bezahlsysteme. Taskforce - Security Die Spionage-Tätigkeiten von Geheimdiensten sorgt für zunehmende Verunsicherung in der Wirtschaft. Die meisten IT-Systeme scheinen mit Backdoors versehen zu sein oder nur über schwache Verschlüsselungsverfahren zu verfügen. Die OSB-Alliance ist der Auffassung, dass sich ein akzeptables Sicherheitslevel nur über Transparenz, sprich Open-Source-Software, gewährleisten lässt. Aus diesem Grund hat der Verein im November 2013 eine Security-Taskforce 21 ins Leben gerufen. Diese besteht aus Sicherheitsexperten und interessierten IT-Spezialisten, deren Firmen nicht unbedingt Mitglieder der OSBA sind. Ziel der Taskforce ist es, im Dialog mit Experten geeignete Maßnahmen zu definieren, um das verloren gegangene Vertrauen der IT-Anwender wieder zugewinnen. Dies kann z.B. durch die Durchführung eines Sourcecode-Audits von Open-Source-Verschlüsselungsmodulen und deren Build-Prozesse erfolgen. Außerdem wäre die Schaffung eines Qualitätssiegels für Backdoor-freie Software wünschenswert. Die Taskforce will nach der Definition geeigneter Maßnahmen diese durch die öffentliche Hand oder Spender aus der Privatwirtschaft umzusetzen. Arbeitsprogramm mini|hochkant=2|OSBA Open Source Stack Die OSBA unterstützt Open Source-Projekte finanziell (openDICOM.NET, PHP4Mono, Browsershots.org, Samba4WINS) und organisatorisch. Aktuell werden die Projekte FreeRDP und die Deutsche Wolke unterstützt . Eine wichtige Initiative der OSBA ist die Zusammenstellung eines kompletten Open-Source-Solution-Stacks . Der Stack richtet sich vor allem an professionelle IT-Anwender, die sich für eine konsequente Umsetzung einer Open-Source-Strategie entschieden haben. Auf der Ebene der einzelnen Schichten werden verschiedene Lösungskomponenten einzelner OSBA-Mitglieder integriert. Komponenten des Stacks Projekte Open Source Integration Initiative (OSII) mini|hochkant=1.5|Lisog/OSBA OpenSource Cloud Integration Die angestrebte Integration der Einzelkomponenten wird über eine serviceorientierte Architektur (SOA) erfolgen. Die MFG hat dazu im Rahmen des ZIM/Nemo Förderprojektes des BMWi eine Förderung zur Schaffung eines entsprechenden Firmennetzwerkes erhalten . Der Name dieses neuen Netzwerkes lautet Open Source Integration Initiative (OSII) . Verbesserung am OOXML-Filter Als erstes Projekt der Working Group Office Interoperability wurde der Filter für Dokumente, die in dem Office Open XML-Format gespeichert sind, überarbeitet. Im Oktober 2011 trafen sich hierzu mehrere Mitglieder aus dem öffentlichen Sektor (u. a. München, Freiburg i. B., Waadt) um die Spezifikation „Layout-getreue Darstellung von OOXML-Dokumenten in Open Source Office Applikationen“ auszuarbeiten. Mit Erscheinen der Versionen 4.0 (Februar 2013) bzw. 4.1 (Juli 2013) von LibreOffice ist die Überarbeitung mehrheitlich abgeschlossen. Maßgeblich an der Umsetzung waren die Firmen SuSE und Lanedo GmbH beteiligt, die die Verbesserungen unter der Apache-Lizenz 2.0 veröffentlichten. Referenzen Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz * Offizielle Webpräsenz der OSII Kategorie:Organisation (Stuttgart) Kategorie:FLOSS-Organisation Kategorie:Internationale Vereinigung Kategorie:Linux